SAKURA FIRST LOVE CHAPTER 2
by animegeek102
Summary: the continuation of Chapter 1 Sakura now is confident that see will win sasuke's heart,but, Sasuke wasn't at school. later in the chapter, he mentions something about a client...? Who are you Sasuke? read to find out.


SAKURA FIRST LOVE chapter 2

_Okay, now I __**AM**__ in love!_

Next day…

Sakura walked in class with a whole new look. She curled her hair and put on make-up. She looked like some sort of a diva.

"Wow, in full battle mode today?" Ino said she looked up from her book.

"yep!" Sakura said as she sat at her desk.

Everybody got in their seats and got ready for class, all except one.

"Okay class! Take your seats!" the teacher announced as he opened his attendance book.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke's empty desk.

_Where is he…?_

"Well class, it looks like…"the teacher continued.

_Where?_

"The only one absent today is Uchiha Sasuke…"

Thump… (sakura's head dropped to her desk)

After school…

_What a waste of make-up…_

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Ino said as she walked the opposite direction from Sakura.

"Yeah, see ya! Saku-chan!" Tenten said as she walked along with Ino. (Tenten calls Sakura "Saku-chan.")

"See you…" Sakura said bluntly as she walked the other way.

_I even got up early…for nothin'…_

Sakura then spotted across the street three boys that were in a group. One of the guys had pitch black hair and a mysterious look to him. The other two were sketchy to her.

_That guy looks familiar…I think I've seen him around school…_

Sakura was trying to get a glance from every direction of what that boy's face looked like and what they were all doing.

_What are they doing? I can't tell from here… Who is that boy?_

The boy turned his face just enough for Sakura to actually he who he was.

_**Sasuke?!**_

Sakura took another look and then rubbed her eyes to try to see if it was just an illusion. Then she looked at him again.

_How could I even __**think**__ that?! Okay, maybe they look a __**little**__ similar…_

Then Sakura glanced at his bag…

_That __**bag**__! No it can't be! No way! How…? _

The two guys with Sasuke grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. They walked him to a red mustang that just pulled up. (the red mustang is a car)

_What the--? What's going on?!_

"Let go! I didn't agree to this!" Sasuke yelled while struggling to escape.

"Just get in…" one of the guys said as he tried to force him into the car.

Suddenly, a young blonde haired lady steps out of the car.

"Sasu-kun!" she said as she ran towards Sasuke. Then,suddenly, out of the clear blue, kisses him. "I missed you!"

_**WHAT THE--?!**_

"Hop in! 3" she said as she hugged him.

"No…" Sasuke replied while pushing her away.

"No?! Oh, come on, your not getting away from me today." She said as she tried to smile cutely.

_**He…He kissed her! They kissed! What just happened?!**_

_She's not his girlfriend, is she?!_

"I'm going home…" Sasuke said as he turned to go.

"No! Guys, **convince him**…to **stay**!"

The two guys grabbed his arms and tried to stop him.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke said as he tries to break away from them.

"Chill kid…" one of the guys said as they try to pull him back.

Sasuke turns his head and sees Sakura run toward him. She grabs his arm and yanks the other two off.

"Hurry!" Sakura said as she tries to get away.

"Hunh? Miss Sakura? What're you…What're you doing here?! " Sasuke says as he is being pulled away by Sakura.

"Nevermind that!" Sakura yells back at sasuke. "Do you wanna get caught?!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she tugged his arm.

"Hey, Sasu…" The girls voice faded as they got farther and farther.

When they soon got far enough away…

(Huff…huff…huff)

"Ahh! What have I done?! Why'd I do that?! I wasn't thinking…I just bolted!" Sakura said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Um…it's all right…" Sasuke said as he smiled at Sakura. Then he noticed she was out of breath. "Are you thirsty, Miss Sakura?"

"Hunh? Oh…no, but thank you." Sakura replied as she stood in one spot.

SILENCE...

"Gah! I can't help it--! I gotta ask!" Sakura said as she put her hand to her head.

"…?"

"Those people…who were they?" Saskura asked.

"People from my work…a client…" Sasuke said as he stood up.

"A…client?" Sakura repeated.

To bE ConTinUeD………..

(Next time on…SAKURA FIRST LOVE………)

What does Sasuke mean by "a client?" Who are you…..Sasuke?


End file.
